


Homesick

by motelsamndean (whalesandfails)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesandfails/pseuds/motelsamndean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Homesick

After Sam left, nowhere felt like home.   
Dean found himself staying longer in towns. Weeks, then months. He stayed long enough to collect things on tops of dressers and edges of sinks. But one toothbrush in a designated cup looked much sadder than two thrown haphazardly on the rim of the bowl.   
A hollow feeling settled into his chest, and he began to wonder if he’d ever felt at home anywhere at all. Then, the worst thing happened.   
He began to doubt Sam.   
When all he got were full voicemail inboxes from Dad and a zip code for Sam, Dean wondered if they were all figments of his imagination. Besides… He could only imagine a boy as perfect as Sam, right? The way he had shot up all long tan limbs soaked in sunshine, the way his moles felt like a constellation guiding him home from the endless emptiness of space, the way his teeth looked ready to devour Dean, all white and pearlescent amid a face covered in mud and monster guts. Dean didn’t know what came first, the love or Sam. If Sam made his chest feel full to the point of bursting or if his lonely heart longed to beat for someone and Sam was near. Oh god, Sammy. Dean was homesick and adrift at once, aboard a ship with a map but no land in sight. He wondered if life was designed to live alone.   
Were monsters real, either? Was Sam one? He sure as fuck felt gutted.


End file.
